Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{7}{10} \times 80\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{7}{10} \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{7}{10} \times \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{-37 \times -7 \times 4} {50 \times 10 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{7}{10} \times \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{1036}{2500} = \dfrac{259}{625} $